Drake and Josh: Time of Need
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When Drake recieves a frantic phone call from Megan his brotherly instincts take over, whatever megan needs him for, Drake knows he will do anything to help her, that's what brothers are for. Drake/Megan; brother/sister friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAKE AND JOSH: TIME OF NEED**

My first ever Drake and Josh story, a stand alone story that has no connection to the series, just soemthing I pictured Drake doing when Megan really needed his help, after all, despite all the bickering at the end of the day they are still siblings, hope you enjoy it, oh if you've already read the first version of this sotry there was a small part I missed out because I lost focus, this is the completel version.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

Drake sighed as he leaned back on the couch, it was in the middle of a terrible rainstorm and he was alone in the house for a while, Josh was over at Mindy's and Walter and Audrey were out for dinner, Megan was out on a date with her current boyfriend. Drake frowned as he thought of that, despite all the pranks she pulled on him and Josh, Megan was still his sister, it was natural for him to be concerned right. What worried him the most was that this was, if he remembered correctly the seventh boyfriend she had gone out with this year, all of them had turned out to be jerks in one way or another, either they cheated on her or said something to offend, whatever the reason Megan just wasn't finding the right guy for her. Deciding not to worry too much Drake pushed his concerns for his sister to the back of his mind and decided to try and work out the lyrics for his bands newest song. About an hour later Walter and Audrey returned, they stayed through in the living room watching TV, they could hear Drake was working and decided not to disturb him for now. Eventually, Drake lost track of time and when he put his guitar down and walked from his bedroom to the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he heard his mother and step-father talking.

"Walter, I'm really getting worried, I mean, when did they leave".

"About half seven, what time is it now?"

"It's almost eleven, I told them to be back earlier than this, what if something's happened?"

Drake looked at them confused, just then he heard his phone ringing, he hurried back through to his room and, after searching under a pile of clothes he had dumped on the floor he found it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Drake".

"Megan, what's going on?"

She sounded breathless and rain in the background sounded unusually loud.

"Are you outside, in this?"

"Drake please…I…need your help".

Drake froze, judging from her voice Megan was actually scared, something was wrong. Drake narrowed his eyes, it probably ahd something to do with her boyfriend.

"Megan, tell me what happened".

"I-I don't know, it was an accident I spilled my drink on Michael next thing I know he's gone berserk and he, ow".

"He hurt you".

"Y-yeah, now I'm stuck here, I-I can't find my way back from here".

"Look around, do you see anything to tell you where you are?"

There was silence for a while and then finally Megan told him where she was, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know where you are, look Megan, just stay there, I'm coming to get you okay".

"T-thanks Drake".

Drake hung up, pulled his shoes on and then hurried towards the front door pulling his jacket on too, Walter and Audrey all looked up at him confused, Audrey spoke.

"Drake where are you going?"

"I don't have time, I'll explain when I get back, I won't be long, I promise".

They watched him leave, get into his car and drive off.

It had taken almost ten minutes to get to the place he had told Megan to wait, when he got there he got out of his car and immediately saw her, she was drenched, her hair was stuck to her face and she was trembling, she looked terrible, as he got closer rake could make out a few bruises on her face, he felt his anger rise at that but he quickly controlled himself. Finally Megan saw him.

"Drake, thank God".

She walked over to him slowly, Drake then pulled her into a hug and then jumped back slightly.

"Jesus Megs, you're freezing".

Drake quickly removed his jacket and covered her with it and then helped her get back into his car and they drove back home, once there, Drake helped Megan out of the car and led her back into the house. When they walked in Walter and Audrey looked up and Audrey gasped in surprise.

"Megan, Drake, what's going on here?"

Megan tried to speak but her voice kept shaking she was that cold.

"I think it'd be best if we let Megan dry off and warm up a bit first, I don't the whole story, so I can't tell you".

"Yeah, okay, you better get dried off too Drake".

"Its better I get soaked than Megan suffers anymore".

Eventually they were both dried and had changed into their pyjamas, Megan was now sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, Drake sat next to her, she then began to tell them everything that had happened.

Josh finally returned home to his surprise Walter and Audrey were still awake, he said hello and noticed their shared glance as he walked off towards his and Drake's bedroom, he stopped surprised when he saw Drake wasn't in bed but was in fact half-lying, half-sitting on the couch, Megan was also there, they were both wrapped up in a blanket and Drake was holding Megan close to him, Megan was definitely asleep but Drake was still awake. He saw Josh and sighed.

"Her boyfriend went crazy and beat her up before leaving her out in the rain, when I found she was, completely soaked and, you might not believe Josh but she's scared".

"Is that why she's sleeping here?"

"Yeah I'm doing what I can to comfort her but, there's another problem, you know how cold it is out there, the rain's just making it worse".

"So?"

Drake sighed before continuing.

"Megan was out there for so long that she nearly got hypothermia, that's the other reason she's here, you know, shared body heat, so she doesn't fall ill or something".

"Oh right, okay".

With that Josh left the room, although not before noticing Drake gently stroke Megan's hair and whisper to her, not doubt comforting her, he then got ready for bed in the bathroom, all the while he was thinking about what he had seen.

'Jeez, seeing Megan like that was weird, I've never seen her that vulnerable and Drake, the way he's caring for her, I guess deep down they still love each other like brother and sister should, oh well, I'll try talking to them some more about it tomorrow'.

With that Josh left the bathroom and immediately headed for bed, Drake ahd finally fallen asleep, he knew no matter what happened he would help Megan when she needed him, after all that's what being an older brother was all about.

That's the end, hope you enjoyed it, read and erview please, like I said, something I pictured Drake doing for Megan when she really needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAKE AND JOSH: TIME OF NEED**

**CHAPTER 2**

By request of one of my readers I decided to make a follow up chapter, I know I said it would take a while but I managed to find time to do the chapter and post it, read adn enjoy please.

BorisYeltsin: Yeah, just wait and see how badly Megan's really suffering. Glad you want the story to continue.

Discliamer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

The following morning Josh woke up to find Drake and Megan were still asleep and still wrapped in the blanket and each others arms, from what he could see Megan had been crying sometime in the night. This was starting to confuse Josh, he had never seen Megan so vulnerable before, it made him wonder what could possibly have caused this, it had to be more than just some boyfriend going crazy and attacking her, deciding not to wake them he left the room and decided to ask Audrey what happened to Megan, he was certain it was something to do with her past. Shortly after Josh left the room Drake woke up, he looked down at Megan who was currently using him as a large pillow, he sighed.

'Poor Megan, she deserves better than this, why does she always have to suffer?'

Drake remained where e was, waiting for Megan to wake up. Meanwhile Josh, who had gone to the living room, had found his father and step-mother sitting and when he asked about what they were talking about, it turned out Walter was also curious about Megan's unusual vulnerability due to the incident and wanted to know what had happened, as Josh had suspected it was something to do with her past, Audrey then told them the whole story.

"I think it's only right that you both know, Drake and Megan, life wasn't been easy for them when they were younger, my first husband, their father, Richard, he was...abusive, to all of us, but to Drake especially, it was always worse when he had been drinking, which was often. I wanted to leave him the moment the abuse started, shortly after Megan turned five but, well he threatened me. It just got worse from there, he would constantly beat Drake, at least twice sending him to hospital because he had beaten him that badly. Drake hated his father, even the slightest mention of his father makes him angry so it's best not to mention this to him, at least, not in detail".

Both were shocked at this, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, especially since, from what they hear, Drake was the main victim.

After a long pause Josh spoke.

"But, what about Megan?"

"He never beat Megan, but for good reason, Drake wouldn't let him. Drake always took the beating that were meant for Megan, but she saw Drake suffering and it started to affect her badly, nightmare and, whenever she saw her father she froze up. It was one of the times when he was protecting Megan that Drake had to go to hospital because of how badly his father had hurt him, I finally divorced him after, an incident that happened when Megan was seven".

"What happened?"

Audrey sighed and then decided to continue, she might as well tell the whole story.

"Megan was out visiting one of her friends, my husband was out drinking again; I knew that and as I had to go shopping I didn't want to leave Drake at home, especially not when Richard was going to be drunk, so I took Drake with me. When we came back, Megan must have come home earlier than she said but we, we caught him, inappropriately touching her".

This was the biggest shock yet, Walter was deeply shaken, Josh was horrified, when he finally managed to find his voice he asked.

"W-what happened then?"

"I called the police, they came and arrested him, I had to talk to them and ended up getting caught up finalizing the divorce, Megan of course was deeply affected by the incident. Luckily Drake was there, he comforted her as best as he could, that's why, given what's just happened to her she freaked out, it, it reminded her about what happened with her father, brought it back to the surface. That's also why Drake's protective instincts have come out, it reminds him of what happened too".

They remained in silence as Megan walked into the room, she looked tired but was somehow smiling, after saying hello she hurried through to the kitchen, Drake also walked into the room and stretched, mumbled a 'good morning' and then walked into the kitchen, they heard the distinct sound of him sitting down and dropping his head onto the counter, the way he usually did whenever he was still tired in the mornings. Audrey sighed and continued talking.

"Now they'll act as if nothing happened, trust me, its better this way. Just act if nothing's wrong, like you don't know anything, they won't be happy if you bring it up".

"But..."  
>Trust me its better this way, things will seem like there back to normal but, they're not ready to talk about what happened yet, we just have to wait until they are".<p>

"...Okay".

At that moment Megan and Drake came into the living room and they all abruptly stopped the conversation, after sitting down, Drake and Megan surprised them as they opened up and revealed everything they had felt and all the pain they had gone through, it took a long time but finally they were able to overcome the pain and at long last, the Parker-Nichols family was peaceful, Drake and Megan ready to let go of the past and move on with their lives.

End of chapter and story, hope you enjoy, read and review please.


End file.
